


More Than Just Wishful Thinking

by Tales_of_Fae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fun Day Out, Jealousy, Kissing, Many third wheels, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sweet Diavolo baby, Sweet Talking, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae
Summary: What happens when you finally go on your first date with your demon prince... a bunch of shenanigans and some unexpected (yet very welcomed) show of feelings ~
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	More Than Just Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressedhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/gifts).



> This is a small and kinda unrelated continuation to "What If". I hope you enjoy it <3

As curious as Diavolo was about life as a human, he gave you all the freedom to bring anything you wanted to the Devildom, even recreate spaces as you liked, as long as it made you happy. He would even go to the point to visit the human world with you, as if it were some 'field trip'.The dude was literally excited as fuck.

He woke you up early in the morning, asking you to pick out clothes for him that you thought would like nice on him."Dia, anything would look good on you. And you've proven to me, time and time again, and especially last night, that you look good without anything on you."

Clearly making the man blush, his tan skin turning into a shade of red almost as bright as his auburn hair, he fumbled for words but steeled himself, sitting on the edge of the bed that you had shared for the very first time, taking your hand and kissing it. With his bright golden eyes gazing on yours, his lips formed that sweet smile of his that made your heart weep from how kind and handsome he looked.

"I don't like asking much of you. Just please allow me to make this day great for both of us and you know. I want to be able to look good for you. Now that I'm your lover, your boyfriend? That's what you call your partner or your mate in the human world? Oh wait!" Diavolo gasped, his eyes widened as his other hand came to grasp your hand gently, trying to hold himself together as a thought suddenly struck him.

"Do you think, can I be your boyfriend now?" Giggling and pulling him into a hug, you reassured him that he was your boyfriend now and he seemed to have let go of his breath which he had been holding. Silly man was still doubting whether you'd want to be him after his beautifully elaborate and thoughtful confession but also his very thorough demonstration of his love which left you happy as a clam and as sore. If Diavolo could grow wings and fly from giddiness, he would. Well... when you think of it, he can but this expression is being used for metaphorical purposes only.

Holding your hand and interlacing your fingers as you walked of your room together, for the first time ever (important information to mention because the demon's heart could literally beat out of his chest, finally able to do 'couple' things with the person he loves the most and ever in the 3 Realms), both of you were excited for your plan for the day. Ironically, the whole day out field trip was not planned in coordination with the seemingly so well-timed confession that happened to take place the eve of your now date: Diavolo was really excited to see the world through your eyes and you were feeling as enthusiastic as he was, just being around him could guarantee that you are cloud-nine.

The whole situation was kind of a real-life reenactment of Aladdin but you were the Aladdin to his Jasmin, opening his eyes to the wonders of your world and what really made it the place that you called him. Little did you know and to Diavolo's dismay, some of the brothers had secretly conspired to crash this field trip of yours, tagging along with you and adding more wheels than required. You were supposed to be two-wheeling it and not have a third, fourth, fifth...Diavolo was so done with counting, he didn't even bother looking who decided to ruin your first date as a couple.

He could've shunned them away using his powers, possibly even have Lucifer just do his thing with them, which the raven haired demon would've obliged to do with all unadulterated pleasure, sadist that he was. Before you stopped anywhere, Levi and Mammon had been whining about how hungry they were, in their own ways obviously. As usual, the Great Mammon was growing antsy from being so terribly famished and nobody was in the mood to deal with his rambling. That's when you thought it would be a good idea to hit up your favourite burger joint, giving all the demon brother plus your new oh so handsome red haired beau the chance to try some of the juiciest and best tasting meals a human or demon could ask for.

After making a huge scene at the counter as the boys ordered way too many burgers that a human could even handle on their own (individually, might I add), you had them all sit on the table that they had taken over, the brothers clearly feeling a little bit more at ease since Lucifer wasn't around, calling the demon prince Diavolo and dropping the Lord entirely.

Neither of you really expected it but being out and about with the gang was actually lots of fun, especially when you gave them small hints about the plan that you had for the day (which you tweaked since you had some company): hitting the beach and catching some sun, going to an arcade (where you got get off and laugh your ass off on how they would fight and demand rematch because they would definitely be sore losers) and end the night at a board game bar where you could end the night playing games plus lots of drinking which meant even more shenanigans (Fast-forward: you and Dia were an unbeatable team, making Mr. Dark and Moody, Deviltuber wannabe sulk for an entire week after your trip).

While some of their eyes basically shot hearts, Mammon's face suddenly turned ashen at the sight of the waitress who had so graciously placed all your orders on the table... but in the greedy demon's head, the human had brought doom along with her. While the brothers were all too busy teasing Mammon along with their dearest eldest brother Lucy, somehow they had all reverted back to calling him Lord Diavolo which made you giggle as you started checking the heaps of burgers on the table, making sure that everyone had their order done correctly.

All this time, Diavolo didn't stop being the sweetest of sweethearts to you: brushing a thumb on your hand softly as he held it tightly, brushing a few strands of stray hairs away from your eyes and those topaz gems of eyes that he had... you could sigh from how beautiful they were and how they just turned you into an absolute puddle from the way he just wouldn't stop looking at you. Even though he was meant to rule Devildom, he felt like, as humans called it, he was in heaven. He couldn't stop having his smile stretched from ear to ear, beaming just by simply being around you, feeling your warmth close to him as he wrapped a totally-not-a-little-bit possessive arm around your waist.

Before Diavolo finally diverted his attention to his food, unwrapping his burger and absolutely read to bite into it, you asked him to let you check it, clicking your tongue when you found pickles inside. Your eyebrows furrowing slightly with frustration as you had clearly instructed the damn place NOT to put any pickles in your boyfriend's order. Leaning closer to you, he placed a chaste kiss between your eyebrows, feeling so special that you would even care to ensure that the vile-tasting green circles didn't come near his mouth.

That's when, for some reason, Mammon had leaned forward and reached to touch your face when a low growl resounded next to you. "I will not let you touch her, Mammon" - dropping the 'know your place' which he wanted to add as he bit his tongue. Diavolo tensed next to you, his eyes flashing brightly as he gripped the other demon's wrist with lightening speed, clearly with enough strength to make him moan before the prince had let him go. "She just had an eyelash fall on her cheek!! I was going to ask her to make a wish!". You were clearly not expecting this display of jealousy and possessiveness, your boyfriend so endearingly looking down at you with puppy eyes and with a fallen face, apologizing for his outburst, which could be barely called so. The sweet man was way too hard on himself, you were so sure of that.

Diavolo cleared his throat, brushing his index ever so gently on your cheek to remove the eyelash from it, bringing his finger right before your mouth as he spoke resoundingly, making sure everyone at the table heard him. "She's my girlfriend and if anyone is going to grant her or make her wishes come true... That someone will be me. Now, my love, make a wish and blow on it." Smiling softly at the small public confession that Diavolo made, claiming you before all the demon brothers, your heart just clenched with joy as you blew on the candle. You snickered lightly as you looked up at your boyfriend, his own lips twitching into a smile reflecting your own, wondering what was on your mind. "My wish was to make your wishes come true." 

Chuckling heartily, Diavolo brought you in for a chaste kiss before rubbing the tip of his nose with yours. "That wouldn't even be possible. The only thing that I've ever wished for is here in my arms."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any inaccuracies since I haven't played the game, boo! Here's a little glimpse of the fun you and your Dia have fun together... and a little bit of jelly demon prince hehe ~


End file.
